In Nomine Patri
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: -HIATUS- UA - "Um dilema maligno que destruiu tudo o que eu cri, de tudo o que eu prezei um dia, tudo o que eu amei."
1. Sobre a FanFic

**Avisos Importantes – Leia antes de começar esta fanfiction!**

**1) **A trama a seguir trata-se de um Universo Alternativo, ambientado na Inglaterra do ano de 1572, e tratará sobre a Santa Inquisição – vulgo "Caça às Bruxas". Não vou explicar cada mínimo detalhe da Inquisição nem neste aviso, nem durante a fic. Quer saber mais? Google e Wikipédia estão aí pra isso. (Y)

**2) **Esta fanfiction trata de um fato histórico real e basear-se-á apenas a realidade. Ou seja, aqui não verão poções mágicas, feitiços e/ou similares. A intenção desta fanfic é retratar a realidade dos fatos. Mencionará e contará com a presença de pessoas que realmente existiram, mas nada do que essas personagens aqui disserem é verdadeiro. Trata-se de uma obra de ficção.

**3) **O ship desta fanfiction é Severus Snape/Lily Evans. Não haverá qualquer menção, por menor que seja, a James Potter e/ou qualquer outro dos Marauders. Podem haver outros personagens da Série de Rowling, mas os Marauders estão definitivamente fora.

**4) **A fanfiction poderá conter cenas de violência e tortura, se você é fraco a isto, não continue a ler. Como já disse, a trama tratará de fatos totalmente reais.

**5) **Fanfiction especialmente escrita para o Amigo Secreto da Seção Severus/Lily do Fórum 3 Vassouras.

**6)** Fanfiction também escrita para o Bittersweet Project, também da Seção Severus/Lily do Fórum 3 Vassouras.

Estão todos muito bem avisados. Se passarem deste ponto, estão por sua conta e risco. Não sou a melhor escritora do mundo, mas posso garantir que estou dando o melhor de mim para escrever algo realmente de qualidade para vocês.

Boa sorte! o/


	2. Prólogo

Para Mary Sullivan

* * *

**In Nomine Patri**

**.Prólogo.**

_Jamais saberei o que meu coração sentiu ao vê-la naquele lugar imundo, entre pessoas imundas, acusada de "imundice". Apenas me lembro de tê-la visto levantar os olhos para mim e reconhecer-me, para depois desviar o resto, entendendo e desprezando-me. Ela desprezava-me por aquilo que eu era... Pelo que eu fizera a ela, mesmo que nem um único dedo eu tenha levantado. _

_Todavia, sei bem cada coisa meu coração viu no tortuoso caminho que me levou até aquele instante, e sei melhor ainda ele sofreu depois daquele singelo momento. Um dilema maligno que destruiu tudo o que eu cri, de tudo o que eu prezei um dia, tudo o que eu amei._

_E, agora, este é o fim. Não para mim, que agora tenho uma missão. Mas para um sentimento, que jamais teve a chance de verdadeiramente existir. Pois aquela mulher entrou em minha vida inocentemente, envolveu-me de forma incrível, voltou desastrosamente e desapareceu de no pior nível da dramaticidade._

_Seu nome era o mesmo de uma flor, mas sua vida era coberta de espinhos. Eu quis mantê-la a salvo, mas estava fora do alcance de minhas mãos pecadoras. Ela se foi. Perdi-a. Tudo, em nome Dele. E é a Ele que disse adeus e dei às costas. O meu maior pecado, o meu maior erro, tudo em nome Dele, por Ele. Um Deus que deixei de acreditar._

* * *


	3. Capítulo 1

* * *

**1. O Plano**

_Roma, Maio de 1572_

A cidade era banhada por uma incontrolável torrente de chuva; os pingos caíam tão furiosamente, que apenas um véu branco era distinguível para quem olhasse pela janela dos aposentos do camerlengo. O tiquetaquear do relógio de carrilhão parecia formar uma leve sinfonia com o fustigar da água contra o vidro já embaçado. E tudo favorecia a impaciência de Severus. O tamborilar de seus dedos sobre a superfície de madeira da mesa gasta, ao centro da sala, era o seu único passatempo. Isso e blasfemar contra aquele lugar santo em seus pensamentos mais secretos.

Estava em Roma havia mais de duas semanas, e já estava farto da cidade. Ele, que detestava deixar o país natal, estava sendo obrigado a ficar naquele país desconfortável. À pedido de Sua Santidade, ele havia permanecido após a escola do novo Papa **¹**. Ao que parecia, havia alguns assuntos a serem discutidos sobre a Inglaterra. E, por mais que desejasse partir, era o seu dever, para com sua crença e devoção, permanecer.

Serviu em um cálice tosco uma dose da garrafa que havia sobre a mesa e bebericou o líquido rubro, franzindo ao nariz ao gosto amargo da bebida vagabunda. Que desta vez finalmente fosse informado o real motivo de sua estadia forçada. Severus não estava disposto a passar mais uma noite ouvindo os lamentos e gritos de italianos bêbados, festejando por toda a noite. Ele não conseguia entender como aquele povo poderia ser tão incansavelmente animado. O céu poderia estar desabando, a peste poderia tomar conta dos becos. Os italianos continuariam a cantar, beber e divertir-se. Era incômodo, revoltante. Ainda mais com o contraste mórbido do mosteiro em que se hospedava.

A porta do aposento abriu-se e, automaticamente, Severus levantou-se, esperando finalmente encontrar-se com Sua Santidade. Mas suas esperanças foram vãs, pois apenas Luigi Cornaro**¹** – o camerlengo – passou pela porta, trazendo um sorriso condescendente nos lábios.

— Vossa Eminência... – Severus sibilou, curvando-se levemente e aproveitando o breve momento em que ficou de cabeça baixa para fazer uma careta de desagrado. Outra noite em Roma.

— Não te atenha às formalidades, caríssimo, por obséquio! – o camerlengo riu, arrastando uma cadeira para sentar-se do lado oposto ao de Severus. – Por favor, senta-te. – completou, servindo-se do mesmo vinho vagabundo que o outro bebia.

Severus obedeceu-o, procurando manter a aparência serena, ocultando a sua irritação. Pousou as mãos sobre o colo, cruzando os dedos e aguardando pacientemente que o velho homem à sua frente decidisse quando seria o próximo possível encontro com o Papa. Se o Santo Homem tinha algo a dizer-lhe, não devia fazê-lo esperar por tanto tempo. Severus já começava a achar o novo Pontífice altamente incompetente. Mas pediu perdão em pensamento. Opiniões como essa eram um pecado contra o representante de seu Deus na Terra.

— Tenho más notícias, Snape. – Luigi começou, girando a sua taça entre os dedos, observando o inglês. – Papa Gregory não poderá receber-te.

Não comentou a informação, baixando a cabeça. Já estava certo de que mais uma vez seria ignorado. Severus suspirou e tomou um novo gole do vinho, já pensando na noite desconfortável que teria e revirou os olhos. Quando fora nomeado – já havia dois anos agora – arcebispo, não sabia que o cargo trar-lhe-ia tantos problemas e aborrecimentos. Seu país estava passando por uma terrível e alarmante crise religiosa, e era dever dele estar ao lado dos seus, e não a incontáveis quilômetros, esperando a boa vontade de seus superiores.

— Mas ele deu-me a obrigação de dizer-te o que é necessário. Não podes mais ficar longe da Inglaterra.

Essas palavras do camerlengo, que expressavam exatamente o maior desejo de Severus, fizeram com que ele erguesse a cabeça, esperançoso. Enfim. Moveu a cabeça, pedindo que o outro continuasse. Luigi tomou um novo gole de sua bebida e contornou a borda da taça com os dedos enrugados, olhando para Severus.

— Sabes bem os problemas que Roma está tendo com teu país. Aquela rainha... – Luigi falou, sua voz fina carregada de desprezo. – Ela está conseguindo desligar os laços que temos com a Inglaterra. Não podemos permitir tal ultraje!

Severus concordou com a cabeça. A atual governante da Inglaterra, Rainha Elizabeth, havia sido excomungada pelo Papa anterior, por ter tornado o seu país completamente independente das garras de Roma. Mas era certo que ela jamais conseguiria realmente tirar o poder do Papa de dentro da Inglaterra. E Severus era uma prova disso.

— Precisamos derrubar esses hereges, Snape. – o camerlengo disse, pousando o seu cálice sobre a mesa e curvando-se para frente, espalmando as mãos sobre a madeira rústica do móvel. – E este será _teu _trabalho.

Quase riu do que o camerlengo havia acabado de dizer. O homem devia estar louco se achava realmente aquilo possível. Severus cruzou os braços e suspirou, um esgar em seus lábios finos.

— Achas essa idéia plausível, Eminência? Eu sou apenas um homem da Igreja. Achas que poderei contra a _Rainha_? – desdenhou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Tenho plena certeza de que serás capaz. Mas não sozinho, é evidente. – o camerlengo afirmou, sorrindo enigmaticamente. – Vossa Santidade, o Papa, teve um plano muito inteligente.

Isso parecia interessante. Severus estendeu a mão, pegando o cálice frio para beber o que restava de vinho nele. A chuva do lado de fora parecia aumentar diante do silêncio que havia caído entre os dois homens. Sem que lhe fosse pedido, Luigi voltou a encher a taça de Severus, depois apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e cruzou os dedos, seus olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

— E que plano mirabolante seria esse? – Severus perguntou finalmente, percebendo que Luigi nada falaria se ele não perguntasse.

— Na verdade é algo bastante simples. – Luigi começou. – Inquisição.

Desta vez foi impossível não rir. A gargalhada sarcástica que escapou da garganta de Severus encheu a sala, mas não diminuiu o sorriso de satisfação nos lábios do camerlengo. Tentando recompor-se, Severus apoiou um dos dedos sobre o tampo da mesa, balançando a cabeça.

— Não esperas que eu acuse a Rainha de bruxaria e a queime em uma fogueira, pois? – debochou, seus olhos negros faiscando, o escárnio evidente em cada uma das palavras.

— É evidente que não. – o camerlengo devolveu, friamente. – Não te pedirei nada impossível, Snape.

Severus parou de rir e endireitou-se na cadeira, voltando a ficar impaciente. Seus dedos começaram a acariciar, inconscientemente, o pequeno crucifixo de prata que carregava junto ao peito.

— Então pare de rodeios e vá direto ao ponto, Eminência.

Luigi pigarreou e curvou-se levemente para trás, apoiando as mãos sobre a protuberante barriga. Precisou altear a voz irritante, para que ela superasse o ribombar dos trovões do lado de fora.

— Tu instaurarás, em segredo, um Tribunal da Inquisição na Bretanha. Em um lugar pacato, preferencialmente, longe dos olhos da Monarquia. Com ele, implantaremos nas pobres mentes desorientadas daqueles camponeses que a religião de Elizabeth é uma heresia. – o camerlengo explanou, tranquilamente. – Tu, sozinho, não podes contra a Rainha. Mas todo o povo dela, sim, poderá. Veremos se ela resistirá ao povo contra a sua religião herege.

— Não sei se isto funcionará, Eminência. – Severus descreu, tomando um gole de vinho, antes de prosseguir. – Parece algo ridículo, com todo o respeito. O povo não terá competência para tanto.

— O povo teme a Inquisição, Snape! – o camerlengo exclamou, curvando-se sobre a mesa e apoiando as mãos sobre ela. – A Inglaterra ainda não teve uma dose suficiente de terror. Talvez isso faça vossa nobre Rainha recuperar a... _sanidade_.

Luigi levantou-se e deu às costas a Severus, caminhando até uma mesa no canto oposto do aposento. Tirou uma chave de dentro das vestes e abriu uma das inúmeras gavetas do móvel. De lá, ele tirou um canudo de papel e voltou a trancar a gaveta, caminhando de volta à mesa. Entendeu o canudo a Severus, que o pegou, desconfiado.

— Este é um dos tribunais clandestinos já existentes. Religiosos fiéis que cumprem a lei de nosso Deus. – falou solenemente, enquanto Severus abria o papel sobre a mesa. E ordenou: – Começa por aí, Snape. Cria o tribunal, executa algumas pessoas. Acusa-as de ir contra as leis de Deus, seguindo a nova religião da Rainha. Acusa-as de bruxaria. O povo acreditar-te-á.

O nome do condado era Angus, e ficava na Escócia. Severus levantou os olhos do papel, exasperado. O italiano a sua frente ou era um grande idiota, ou estava testando sua inteligência. Talvez ambos, não estava certeza. O fato é que a cada momento tudo perdia ainda mais o bom senso. O plano parecia loucura, besteira... Vendo o lugar onde Luigi pretendia começar o seu "jogo" era mais uma prova disso. Longe da Rainha Elizabeth. Aquilo sequer a afetaria. Mas o camerlengo falava com tanta confiança que Severus quase cria que tudo era sério.

— Este lugar sequer fica na Inglaterra, Eminência. – Severus jogou o pedaço de papel para o homem, com descaso. – É algum tipo de brincadeira que estás tentando pregar-me?

— De maneira alguma, Snape. – Luigi sentou-se e enrolou o papel sem pressa, prendendo-o com uma fita de cetim. – Esta é a melhor maneira. A Escócia ainda não se rendeu totalmente à religião de Elizabeth. E se o terror começar por lá, espalhar-se-á pela Inglaterra através de rumores, de camponeses fugindo para salvar-se. E só então tu começarás a agir, a partir da fronteira.

O camerlengo estendeu novamente o rolo de papel para Severus. Ambos trocaram um olhar silencioso por longos segundos, até o inglês arrancar o canudo das mãos do outro, vencido. Ainda achava a idéia desprovida de qualquer estimativa de sucesso, mas era a missão que estava sendo-lhe imposta. Não havia alternativa senão obedecer.

— Vossa Santidade agradece a tua cooperação, Snape. Sabemos que podemos confiar na tua lealdade. – bajulou o camerlengo, bebendo de seu cálice de vinho. – Teus atos entrarão para a história da Santa Igreja.

Severus ergueu a sua taça, em um brinde mudo e bebericou o vinho, pensando no plano do Papa. Recuperar o domínio sobre a Inglaterra era algo crucial. E se Severus fosse o instrumento para que isso acontecesse, tornar-se-ia poderoso dentro da Igreja. Sorriu, começando a sentir-se animado com a idéia. A estratégia poderia não ter a menor esperança, mas, se funcionasse, haveria apenas glórias para ele.

A chuva engrossou do outro lado da janela da sala e um alto trovão ressoou, balançando o vidro embaçado. Para alguém supersticioso, isso poderia significar um mau presságio. Mas superstição era uma crença pagã, e não havia pessoa mais fiel à Igreja Católica e seus ensinamentos que o Arcebispo Severus Snape. A sua religião era a sua vida, seu pilar.

Ele levantou-se, despediu-se do camerlengo e deixou a sala, caminhando confiante. A sua batina farfalhava enquanto ele andava pelo longo e úmido corredor, o som de seus passos ecoando nas paredes de pedra. Quando chegasse à Inglaterra, beijaria aquele chão que seria a sua glória.

* * *

**¹: **Em 01 de Maio de 1572, falece o Papa Pio V (Posteriormente, São Pio V), sendo sucedido pelo Papa Gregório XIII, eleito pelo Conclave no dia 14 de Maio de 1572.  
**²: ** Luigi Cornaro foi camerlengo da Igreja Católica de 10 de Maio de 1570 a 10 de Maio de 1584.

* * *

**_N.A.:_ **Eu peço MIL perdões para a minha Amiga Secreta por não ter postado todos os capítulos logo de uma vez. Mas, **1. **não teria graça se fosse assim; **2. **eu saio em viagem dentro de dez minutos (já deveria ser há duas horas, mas eu estou enrolando xD); **3. **não estou com todos os capítulos prontos x-x. Peço perdão também por este capítulo. Ele não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas os próximos estarão mais descritivos, como eu gosto. Volto logo da minha viagem, com todos os capítulos prontos. Até lá, beijos ;D

* * *


End file.
